


magic touch

by georgiehensley



Series: the ones where i ship all the jersey boys alum together [6]
Category: A Bronx Tale: The Musical RPF, Broadway RPF, Groundhog Day: The Musical RPF, Jersey Boys RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Massage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: as fingers pressjust sointo the area around his knee, giving just enough pressure to comfort rather than hurt, andy’s eyes fall shut, lips curling up in a blissful smile. and as those fingers move, down his calves and up his thighs, he can’t help the small moan that slips out of his mouth. below him, he hears a snort.or, the one where richard gives andy a knee/leg massage after a show.





	magic touch

**Author's Note:**

> as we all know, andy did actually [tear his acl](http://ew.com/theater/2017/04/15/groundhog-day-broadway-andy-karl-injured/) during a preview for _groundhog day_ , but has since continued performing in the show, only wearing a knee brace. being that it's such a physically demanding show, i can only imagine the pain he may be in after a show, so he deserves all the massages. luckily, richard is there to help him out. :)
> 
> oh, and any wives or kids are left out of this, by the way. ~~(bc these men would never be cheaters, i mean, come on)~~

as fingers press _just so_  into the area around his knee, giving just enough pressure to comfort rather than hurt, andy’s eyes fall shut, lips curling up in a blissful smile. and as those fingers move, down his calves and up his thighs, he can’t help the small moan that slips out of his mouth. below him, he hears a snort.

“you really like this, don’t you?”

andy opens his eyes and glances down at richard, who sits between his opened legs, smirking up at him.

“you’re just... really good with your hands.” he says, a blush forming on his cheeks as he realizes the double meaning of what he just said. richard only laughs.

“yeah, just remember to make this up to me when _i’m_ the one with a torn acl, alright?”

“don’t be a dick, dick,” andy says, smiling at his own joke while richard shakes his head. “your show isn’t nearly as demanding as mine.”

“who knows? maybe i’ll take over for you when you eventually leave the show,” richard says. “after all, we _do_  take on a lot of the same roles - and i _have_  been meaning to get back to the august wilson.” again, he smirks. now andy’s the one to shake his head.

“shut up.” he says. richard only smiles.

“love you too.” he says teasingly, and andy smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"don't be a dick, dick"_ is a line that i thought of at random while writing this and just had to include, so i did :)
> 
> also, yes, at this point i _am_ basically just shipping my broadway faves together. oops?


End file.
